Te amo
by Brizita08
Summary: Pues nada ./. Es un one-shot por el cumpleaños de Fers Felicidades :3


—Fer, ¿tú me quieres? —Preguntó el guardián a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, en la cual apoyaba su cabeza mientras tomaba su mano.

Antes de esa pregunta, se habían vuelto a encontrar después de muchos años.

Él la recordaba como una de las tantas niñas a las que había hecho feliz desde que es visible para más gente. No había otro sentimiento por nadie, y tampoco era la niña que más visitaba, pero era la única que no se había mudado. Sin embargo, no había ido a visitarla porque pensaba en el dolor que sentiría si ella había dejado de creer en él.

El miedo era lo que lo detenía. Pero hey, ¡el que no arriesga no gana! Y desde hace ya tiempo quería conversar con una vieja amiga. Pasar tiempo con niños era bueno, pero quería una conversación diferente.

Así que el chico de sudadera azul decidió a visitar el lugar favorita de la chica; su tejado.

La vio, como todas las noches se encontraba sentada contemplando el oscuro cielo.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué la motivaba todas las noches a sentarse y esperar la media noche?

Un sueño. Esa chica creía en las estrellas fugaces.

Confiaba vivamente que una de ellas cumpliría su mayor anhelo.

¿Qué era? Un chico.

Cuando era niña conoció a un chico adolescente que la visitaba a ella y a sus amigas.

Cierto día nevado, todos los niños estaban enfermos y en cama, pues el día anterior habían jugado mucho con el guardián y no habían prevenido el necesitar un abrigo. Pero esta niña afortunadamente no sufrió enfermedad y pudo pasar una tarde a solas con él.

—Jack, ¿tú me quieres más que al resto? —Preguntó la niña mientras lo abrazaba manteniéndose sentada en una banca cubierta de nieve que había sido creada por Jack solo para ella.

—Sí, tú eres mi preferida, Fer — Él quería a todos por igual, en realidad.

—¿Y entonces te vas a casar conmigo?

Le pareció una pregunta sumamente tierna, y ante esos ojos color café oscuro que lo miraban atentamente con esperanza, respondió sonriendo.

—Claro que si Fer. Me casaré contigo, te lo prometo.

Y así la chica esperaba el día en que él volviera. ¿Se acordará de la promesa? Y si se acuerda, ¿la cumplirá? Ella solo espera que él lo recuerde, sería vergonzoso decirlo ella misma.

Tampoco quería comprometerlo a nada... Es decir, en casa de que lo volviera a ver.

Fer miró a la brillante luna, pero su luz era tapada por una forma humana. Vio que un chico flotaba frente a ella, descendió hasta tocar con sus pies el techo mientras ambos se miraban perplejos.

—¿Aún puedes verme? —Preguntó él, pero no despegó su mirada de la de ella aún mientras se acercaba

Ella solo asintió mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Sonreía como una niña a la cual le acababan de dar su juguete favorito en navidad. No dudó en pararse con rapidez y abrazarlo con fuerza. Hace tanto que quería verlo. Había tanto que hablar. Tanto que rememorar. Tantos sentimientos que transmitir. El abrazo se sintió como algo más que un reencuentro de amigos.

Jack fue el más asombrado de verla, pues tuvo muchos cambios físicos en estos años, pero conservó la dulce voz que a él le encantaba escuchar.

—Te extrañé — Admitió él mientras se separaba con lentitud para poder admirar esos ojos color chocolate que lo volvían loco.

—Pienso en ti todos los días. Para ti son mis 11:11, mis deseos de estrellas fugaces... —No reflexionó lo que dijo y tapó su boca con sus manos al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Ah, si? —Jack le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—¿U-Uh? Oh, f-fui muy acelerada, yo...

Él sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la chica y se acercó a su rostro mientras su mirada estaba fija en sus labios. Fer se puso algo nerviosa y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos mientras sentía los labios del frío peliblanco unirse con dulczura a los suyos. Las manos de él se posaron en la cintura de la chica y las de ella en su cuello.

Una de las manos de Jack subió un poco la parte de su blusa para acariciar su espalda y sus labios bajaron a su cuello. Ella se estremeció por un momento, reaccionó y se alejó un poco, apartándolo con sus manos.

—¿P-Pero qué haces?...

—Fer, ¿alguna vez te hice daño?

—Por supuesto que no... Lo único que haz hecho es darme felicidad...

—Entonces confía en mi.

—¿Confiar?

—Sí... No va a pasar nada...

Fer tragó saliva y se quedó quieta. Él sonrió y levantó su blusa mientras sentía como la propietaria de esta temblaba.

Después de un rato, se escuchaban gritos dedicados hacia el nombre de Jack por parte de Fer.

—A-Ah... —Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, Fer estaba exhausta. Jadeaba sin cesar mientras se encontraba acostada con la cabeza en el pecho de su chico.

—H-Hmp... —Jack le besó la cabeza algo agitado y se acurrucó con ella en un abrazo.

Luego de ese pequeño descanso, se encontraban sentados juntos admirando el cielo estrellado.

—Fer, ¿tú me quieres? —Preguntó el guardián a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, en la cual apoyaba su cabeza mientras tomaba su mano.

—Tonto... Acabo de demostrártelo y lo preguntas —Sonrió mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

—Pero quiero que me lo digas...

—Vanidoso...

—¿Y bien?

—Jack

—¿Si?

—Te amo.


End file.
